(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pepper grinder, and more particularly to one that a grinding toothed quadrant is directly driven by a revolving cylinder to revolve in relation to a fluted internal surface without using a shaft to penetrate and connect both of a revolving cylinder and a cylinder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, using of seasoning has significant impacts upon the favor of food. Containers used for various types of seasonings are not necessarily identical. Seasonings may be processed into different sizes and/or shapes. Taking the pepper for instance, generally it is ground into powder for the user to add into the food as desired. However, in certain occasion when the preserving of original flavor of the pepper is emphasized, pepper in larger grain is stored in a grinder and then is only ground into finer powder when required. The prior art of the pepper grinder generally available in the market is essentially comprised of an upper cylinder and a lower cylinder with pepper grains filled up inside, and a shaft penetrating through and connecting both said cylinders to the base of the lower cylinder. Within, a tapered toothed quadrant is connected to the lower end of the shaft and a fluted structure is provided at the base in the lower cylinder at a proper range in relation to the tapered toothed quadrant. By rotating the upper cylinder, the shaft is driven to rotate the tapered toothed quadrant against the fluted structure inside the lower cylinder to grind the pepper into finer powder to fall upon the food.
However, the design of such a shaft restricts smooth operation of the grinder and is not yet perfect.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pepper grinder by having a revolving cylinder of the upper part to connect a grinding toothed quadrant to become an integral part with a cylinder of the lower part for the revolving cylinder to directly drive a fluted internal surface at the base inside the cylinder where accommodating the grinding toothed quadrant to rotate without relying upon a shaft to penetrate and connect both of said revolving cylinder and the cylinder.
To achieve the purpose, two recesses are formed on symmetrical sides at the bottom of the revolving cylinder and a groove is provided around the base on the outer surface of the cylinder. A cap is provided at the top of the open end of the revolving cylinder. A positioning piece is fixed at the top of the grinding toothed quadrant with its both ends to be inserted into those two recesses at the bottom of the revolving cylinder. The lower part inside the cylinder is fluted with a gradation provided at the top edge of the fluted surface and a ring groove formed above the gradation. Therefore, the lower part of the revolving is inserted into the cylinder by engaging the grinding toothed quadrant and is restricted by the gradation inside the cylinder. The revolving cylinder further is held in position by inserting a fixation ring into the groove with said grinding toothed quadrant penetrating against the fluted surface. By turning the revolving cylinder, the grinding toothed quadrant can be directly driven by the positioning piece to rotate the quadrant around the fluted surface to grind the pepper.